An electric vehicle uses one or more electric motors powered by electrical energy stored in a rechargeable battery system. Lithium-based batteries are often chosen for their high power and energy density. In order to ensure that an electric vehicle operates efficiently and safely, the temperature of the battery system must be maintained within a defined range of optimal temperatures. The coolant system of electric vehicle can be physically extended to the battery system to remove excess heat, thereby increasing the service life of the battery system and increasing the distance that can be traveled on a single charge.
As the popularity of electric vehicles increases, efficiency in the manufacturing process will become more important. Processes and devices that decrease the cost of manufacturing battery systems while simultaneously increasing their reliability and safety will be key to meeting customer demands. Specifically, there is a need for processes and devices that ensure reliable electrical connections between individual battery cells, that efficiently cool the battery system, and that aid in the manufacturing process of assembling the thousands of individual battery cells into modular systems that can be installed and replaced when necessary.